


This is War

by sweetimagines



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Fanfic, Commander Dameron, Damerux, Emotional pain, General Hux - Freeform, Gingerpilot, Gingerpilot Week, M/M, Poe Dameron Fanfic, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetimagines/pseuds/sweetimagines
Summary: Wining feels like losing sometimes.





	This is War

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally posted on my tumblr @sweetimagines for Gingerpilot week - Day 4 - Hurt/Comfort.

“ _It was just sex._ ” That’s what Armitage told himself after every cantina date.

However, almost two years of crossing enemy lines just for a few hours of contact can hardly be about that. 

It was always more. Maybe it did start with the thrill of sleeping with the enemy, but that can only last so long and they’re past that mark. 

Poe stopped being rival when Armitage realized that not only he respected the man but loved him.

“Where are you going?” Armitage asks, watching Poe getting up from the bed and putting on his pants.

“D’Qar. Evacuate as many people as I can.” Poe hurries to gather all his clothes.

“Are you mad? I just told you we’re blowing it up in a few hours and you’re flying back there?”

Poe rubs his temples in frustration.

“Are you seriously that naive? Have you really not learned anything about me in two years?”

“You’ll die.” Armitage’s voice breaks.  

“ _It was just sex._ ” That’s what he’s repeating in his mind right now. A complete lie that brings him no comfort no matter how hard he wishes for it.

“Stop the attack.” Poe begs. It’s his last hope.

“I can’t.” Armitage looks down, unable to keep eye contact with Poe.

“You can. But you won’t.” Deep disappointment fills Poe’s voice.

Poe Dameron had found a way under General Hux’s skin along the many nights they spent together. He got to know the real man behind the first Order facade but that’s not who he sees now.

“Goodbye, General Hux.”

Armitage’s insulted that Poe thinks that’s the man standing before him, cold and heartless. He’s the exact opposite, vulnerable and sensitive.

“ _Please don’t go!_ ” Armitage thinks, but the words never come out his lips so he just watches as the love of his life flies towards his doom.

There’s nothing he can do. If he tries to end the attack, Ren will murder him as a traitor and carry on the destruction of the Resistance base. He already considered every possible outcome.

The only option Armitage saw a solid future on was keeping Poe on the ship, safe. That failed just like the other ones would’ve. They’re both doomed.

“FIRE!” General Hux shouts through greeted teeth.

He didn’t want to, but if even Poe Dameron gave up on him, he really is hopeless. A broken sigh escapes his throat as he watches D’Qar explode. 

“ _It was just sex._ ” Now the words only serve to hurt him and he wants the pain.


End file.
